Keberuntungan
by LawLadystein
Summary: /"Kamu bisa saja meleset ketika menembak, Shin-chan."/"Ta-tadi itu apa?"/Apa yang Takao lakukan?/"Aku menang, Shin-chan."/"Shin-chan jangan marah dong."/Midorima menyadari bahwa ini adalah keberuntungan./


**Keberuntungan**

**-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, aneh nggak jelas, typo dan lain sebagainnya. Hehe..

**.**

-TakaMido-

Don't like don't read.

**-o-o-o-**

/"Kamu bisa saja meleset ketika menembak, Shin-chan."/"Ta-tadi itu apa?"/Apa yang Takao lakukan?/"Aku menang, Shin-chan."/"Shin-chan jangan marah dong."/Midorima menyadari bahwa ini adalah keberuntungan./

**-o-o-o-**

Malam ini si kacamata berambut hijau itu duduk di kursi ruang tengah dengan rasa amarah akibat kelakuan jahil Takao tadi siang. Takao hari ini sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Tidak hari ini juga sih. Hari-hari sebelumnya atau mungkin besok, Midorima akan dibuat kesal oleh si pemilik '_hawk eye_' itu. Tapi kelakuan Takao Kazunari dihari-hari sebelumnya masih bisa dimaafkan walaupun Takao tidak meminta maaf sama sekali.

Tapi yang ini ...

Tidak bisa ...

Dimaafkan ...

Takao Kazunari—istilah kasarnya—sudah menjatuhkan harga diri tinggi Midorima Shintarou di hadapannya saat itu juga. Midorima ingin sekali melampiaskan semuanya dengan memukul, dan hal-hal lain yang menyakitkan serta apa pun itu. Tapi itu berlebihan dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

Midorima hanya bisa diam dengan wajah datar—untuk menutupi perasaannya—saat itu.

"Shin-chan, dari pada kamu _shock _lebih baik kamu minum dulu teh yang kubuatkan." Dari dapur, Takao berjalan menghampiri Midorima yang duduk di ruang tengah, dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil memberikan teh yang dibuatnya.

"_Baka_." Terdengar suara pelan dari orang di samping Takao saat itu.

Takao hanya bisa tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil menjahili Midorima sampai Shin-chan-nya itu bersikap lebih dingin dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Takao pun tidak menyangka kalau kejadiannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin besok-besok keadaan akan membaik. Takao janji dia akan minta maaf pada Midorima.

"Maaf..." ucapnya pelan sambil menatap iris mata hijau milik pemuda di sampingnya.

Tidak menjawab sama sekali. Midorima langsung saja beranjak—sepertinya akan pergi ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri—dan meninggalkan Takao yang terdiam saat itu. Oh iya, teh yang Takao buatkan juga tidak diminumnya, dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Shin-chan tehnya bagaimana?"

"Buang saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin minum teh, _baka_ Takao."

Ucapan Midorima terdengar sangat tidak menghargai apa yang telah Takao perbuat.

Takao jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi kan dia tadi sudah minta maaf. "Tapi Shin-chan sepertinya belum memaafkanku. Apakah perlakuanku tadi siang seburuk itu? Tapi kurasa tidak." Bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan memikirkan apa yang bisa membuat Midorima memaafkan Takao.

Ya, memang Takao pikir itu hal sepele. Tapi ... ah tidak tahu. Takao juga bingung sampai Midorima akan marah besar seperti ini.

"Shin-chan _baka_ berlebihan. Haft." Ia pun meminum teh yang seharusnya diminum oleh Midorima itu. Dari pada membuang-buang. Memangnya membeli teh pakai daun yang tinggal metik dari pohon apa? Dasar Midorima tidak menghargai. Semurah-murahnya teh pasti belinya pakai uang.

Clek.

Pintu itu telah ditutup pelan oleh Midorima. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya merasa frustasi. Ia melihat boneka beruang yang sedari tadi berada di atas meja yang letaknya ada di sisi ranjang, yang dipercaya menjadi 'benda keberuntungan'nya hari ini. Tunggu ... tidak. Midorima tidak beruntung hari ini. Eh, tapi ... kupikir Midorima justru malah beruntung. Malahan dia sangat beruntung. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang tengah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Takao..." katanya pelan. Ia mengambil dan menatap '_lucky item_'nya itu. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Aku merasa harga diriku jatuh begitu saja."

**-o-o-o-**

"_Shin-chan~, aku bosan. Tidak ada kerjaan. Tidak ada hal menyenangkan yang harus dilakukan. Shin-chan, Shin-chan." Takao terus mengguncangkan tubuh Midorima ketika ia sedang sibuk sendiri dengan benda keberuntungannya saat itu._

"_Oh, boneka beruang itu benda keberuntunganmu hari ini ya, Shin-chan?"_

"_Kok, masih percaya sama begituan sih?"_

"_Jangan diam saja, dong."_

"_Kamu bisu ya, Shin-chan?"_

_Sayang sekali Takao. Kamu tidak didengar sama sekali. Siapa pun akan kesal jika berada diposisi Takao saat itu. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun begitu, Takao tidak akan membenci Midorima sama sekali. Semua yang ia rasakan sudah sering terjadi dan ia merasa itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Istilah lainnya Takao itu 'kuat' ... 'strong'._

"_Takao memangnya bosan kenapa? Takao mau main apa?" Midorima bertanya dengan nada agak sopan sedikit. Tapi tetap dengan wajah datar. "Kalau bosan kita main basket saja bagaimana?"_

_Oke ... Takao kamu didengar kok._

"_Main basket?" Takao dengan segera mengambil bola basket di keranjang basket yang ada di samping rak sepatu. Ia mengambil sepatu miliknya dan tentu saja milik Shin-chan juga._

_Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ia mengisyaratkan untuk Midorima memakai sepatunya._

"_Yes! Main basket sama Shin-chan."_

_Midorima membuat senyum keterpaksaannya pada Takao "Kita main satu lawan satu, ya? Kalau kamu bisa menghentikanku atau menang, aku akui kamu lebih hebat dariku," katanya sambil memakai sepatu._

"_Satu lawan satu? Boleh-boleh. Itu tidak jadi ... masalah. Aku bisa kok, menghentikanmu." Takao cukup ragu mengatakan hal itu._

"_Kamu bicara begitu seperti tidak tahu saja lawanmu ini siapa, Takao. Bodoh." Ia berkata berbarengan dengan ikatan tali sepatu yang terakhir._

_Tapi tidak kok. Takao tahu Midorima. Dia tahu, Midorima itu anggota dari 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Dia tahu. Midorima bisa menembak dari jarak jauh dan itu masuk. Dia penembak unggul. Dia tahu, setelah Midorima melemparkan bola basket ia akan berbalik sebelum bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring. Dan selalu masuk, tidak pernah meleset. Dan dia tahu dia itu sudah kagum pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Oke yang terakhir itu sebuah pengungkapan rasa._

_Tapi ... kata-katanya yang tadi? Kok terasa seperti nada songong, ya?_

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah."_

"_Mengatakan hal itu, semua orang juga bisa, tapi melalukannya sangat sulit."_

_Terdengar panas ditelinga Takao saat itu._

_Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan basket jalanan. Midorima mengambil ponsel dari saku celanannya. Dia ... sepertinya sedang mengetik pesan._

"_Lagi apa sih?" Takao mencoba melihat pesan apa yang telah ia ketik. Tapi, hey. Takao tidak sadar apa dia kan lebih—bahasa kasarnya—pendek dari Midorima, sampai-sampai harus berjinjit hanya untuk melihatnya karena Midorima semakin mengangkat ponselnya ke atas._

"_Tidak boleh melihat." Midorima menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangan Takao._

"_Jahat amat."_

"_Sudah diam saja."_

_Lumayan lama mereka berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju. Tapi akhirnya sampai juga. Tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai. Eh! Tunggu! Kok ada..._

_Akashi._

_Murasakibara._

_Aomine._

_Kise._

_Dan juga Kuroko._

_Ih, memangnya mau bermain dengan mereka? Haaa, rencananya kan Takao mau main berdua saja sama Shin-channya. Kok jadi mengajak mereka juga?_

"_Jangan berpikir mereka akan ikut bermain," kata Midorima seperti sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Takao._

"_Ha?"_

_Mereka berjalan menghampiri kelima pemuda yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua._

"_Midorimacchi! Untuk apa kamu memanggil kami ke sini?"_

"_Midochin seperti ingin menantang kita saja."_

"_Halo. Midorima-kun."_

"_Cepat katakan, untuk apa kamu memanggil kami ke sini? Kalau memang tidak penting. Aku mau pulang saja karena ini semua hanya membuang-buang waktu."_

_Takao hanya melihat dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Jadilah saksi." Midorima mengatakan dengan nada datarnya lagi._

"_Hah? Saksi? Memangnya Takaocchi dan Midorimacchi mau menikah?" Kise entah bodoh atau bagaimana. Tapi kok sampai berpikir ke situ?_

"_Bukan menikah, bodoh." Tuk. Midorima menjitak kepala Kise agak keras—sebelum ia melanjutkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kami akan main one on one. Kalian diam saja, menonton dan menjadi saksi siapa yang akan menang. Atau menjadi wasit, siapa tahu Takao berbuat curang untuk menghentikanku."_

—_Kenapa harus sampai memanggil kelima pemuda itu hanya untuk jadi saksi tidak jelas seperti ini? Berlebihan sekali Midorima._

_Mungkin alasannya selain itu, ia ingin memperlihatkan kemampuannya kepada teman-teman satu SMPnya setelah mereka sekarang bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda?_

_Bisa jadi._

_Atau mungkin Midorima ingin menunjukan kalau siapa saja lawannya, ia akan menang?_

_Bisa jadi._

_Dan banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya yang menjadi sebuah alasan—_

_Semua terdiam ketika kata dari seorang Midorima Shintarou tertangkap oleh telinga mereka._

_Setelah itu. Aomine sadar bahwa Midorima memanggilnya ke sini hanya untuk membuang-buang waktu._

"_Hah? Apa? Lebay sekali, Shin-chan." Takao bersuara sebelum kelima pemuda mengeluarkan komentar yang lain._

_Tapi semua tidak ada yang berkata lagi. Midorima berjalan menuju tengah lapangan basket. Diikuti Takao. Dan permainan dimulai._

_Permainan itu berjalan dengan saling menyusul angka. Mau bagaimanapun juga Midorima unggul saat itu. Tapi ... untuk sementara. Tidak ... tapi lama-lama bisa Takao juga yang unggul._

_Entah takdir baik sedang memihak Takao atau memang usaha Takao untuk menghentikan Midorima mudah begitu saja. Ia tidak tinggi, tapi setidaknya bolanya bisa disentuh sedikit ketika akan memblok, dan teknik yang lainnya. Selain itu, dia bisa menyusul—meski satu angka—dari Midorima. Mustahil sih memang. Dan yang jadi pertanyaannya, sejak kapan dia bisa seperti Kagami dan Akashi yang mudah begitu saja menghentikan Midorima? Tapi yah, memang begini kejadiannya. Bahkan perlu diketahui. Setelah sekian lama mereka bermain. Tembakan Midorima di akhir-akhir banyak yang meleset._

_Ada sedikit kejanggalan yang terjadi..._

_Dan ini penentuan siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan satu lawan satu. Takao Kazunari atau Midorima Shintarou._

_Takao terlalu banyak berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan Midorima. Kalau tembakannya masuk, ia pasti akan kalah. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir tapi strategi juga harus ada._

_Semoga meleset, semoga meleset. Itulah pikiran Takao saat ini. Oke pikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan Takao. Jangan hanya berdoa saja._

_Midorima bisa saja meleset kalau dia ceroboh. Saat bermain sudah banyak yang dilakukan Takao. Dan yang akhir ini sebenarnya dia tidak kuat untuk melompat._

_Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu yang bisa membuat Midorima kalah dari permainan ini. Berbuat curang kah? Bisa. Tapi curang yang ini berbeda._

_Takao mengeluarkan senyum yang tidak biasa ia perlihatkan pada Midorima._

'_Senyum macam apa itu?'_

—_Midorima mulai melemparkan bolanya. Tapi sebelumnya Takao malah memberi kesempatan (ia tidak menghalangi ataupun berniat memblok tembakan Midorima). Ia malah bergerak ke samping Midorima. Inilah strategi Takao. Kecurangan Takao._

_Midorima terkejut. Dan yang benar saja—_

_Meleset._

_Shit._

_Akashi. Mukkun. Aomine. Kise. Kuroko. Semuanya melotot sambil menganga melihat apa yang terjadi._

"_Ta-tadi itu apa?"_

"_Takaocchi ..."_

"_Teknik Takao kah?"_

_Benar-benar diluar dugaan._

"_Ta-Takao apa yang kamu lakukan? Ba-baka. Takao." Ya, saat Midorima ingin menembak, Takao bergerak ke samping dan mencium si rambut hijau dari samping. Ehem, mencium bibirnya. Membuat Midorima terkejut. Ia tidak terfokus dan akhirnya tangannya membuat bola itu sedikit agak berbelok dari arah ring. Dan meleset. Sial memang. Tapi bagaimana bisa Takao melakukan itu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil. Bisa saja kok._

"_Aku menang. Shin-chan..."_

_Lutut Midorima lemas saat itu juga. "Ke-kenapa?"_

**-o-o-o-**

Begitulah kejadian tadi siang teringat kembali di pikiran Midorima.

Inilah yang disebut keberuntungan. Keberuntungan yang bisa diambil adalah Midorima dicium oleh Takao.

"Tapi kan tidak seperti itu juga caranya." Ia kembali menaruh boneka beruang di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Tidur. Itu bisa dilakukan untuk melupakan segala kejadian.

Tapi saat ia akan membaringkan tubuhnya, pintu tiba-tiba diketuk. Pasti itu, Takao. "Shin-chan~," panggilnya dari luar sana.

Midorima tidak ada niat untuk membalasnya sama sekali. Tapi dengan niat nekat Takao, ia masuk ke dalam kamar Midorima yang ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci itu.

Salah dari awal.

Midorima lupa mengunci pintunya.

Takao masuk dan melihat Midorima sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Takao jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur itu, dengan posisi Midorima yang membelakanginya.

"Shin-chan aku minta maaf. Shin-chan jangan marah dong."

Midorima sangat malas untuk mendengar apa lagi menjawab perkataan Takao. Dia marah.

Dan letak kebodohan Takao adalah ... ia berani mencium di tempat umum seperti itu. Apalagi yang terpenting adalah... ada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang melihatnya. Itu jelas-jelas pasti akan membuat Midorima malu. Midorima tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan mereka saat kejadiaan itu berlangsung.

Benar juga.

Apa Takao manusia yang diciptakan tanpa otak? Kalau dia punya otak pasti kalau melakukan sesuatu pasti dipikir-pikir dulu.

Tapi tunggu ... Takao justru memikirkan bagaimana caranya menang mengalahkan Midorima. Sekalipun itu hal yang curang. Itu artinya dia punya otak.

Jadi letak salahnya bukan dibagian situ.

Tidak hanya tragedi mencium Midorima yang dibuat Takao untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang terpenting. Dan Midorima sudah menyadarinya.

Dia tidak bisa terlalu fokus kalau bertanding dengan teman satu timnya sendiri. Bukan karena takut atau bagaimana. Ia menyadari, bahwa berlama-lama melihat wajah Takao begitu membuatnya kurang fokus.

Jadi yang salah adalah, wajah Takao. Wajah serius Takao saat bermain tadi terlihat sangat tampan dihadapan Midorima. Membuat Midorima berpikir untuk menciumnya atau hal-hal lain. Sehingga dengan mudah ia kehilangan konsentrasi.

Midorima menyadari bahwa ternyata ia telah menyukai orang itu.

Dan menyadari, bahwa ternyata hari ini memang beruntung.

"Shin-chan aku—"

"Aku sudah melupakannya Takao. Ah sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Secara tidak langsung juga Midorima sudah memaafkan Takao. Jadi si pemuda jahil itu agak tenang sekarang.

"Aku juga mau tidur."

"Yasudah kalau begitu tidur di kamarmu."

"Aku mau tidur sama Shin-chan saja."

"Ha? Terserah deh."

"Yes..." Takao memeluk orang yang tidur membelakanginya itu. "Shin-chan gemesin deh. Aku ... suka Shin-chan."

_Habis tadi siang wajah serius Shin-chan kan ngegemesin, jadi tanpa perlu pikir lama-lama. Yaudah aku cium aja. Aku suka Shin-chan. Semua yang ada dalam diri Shin-chan. Kacamatanya, iris mata hijaunya, badannya yang tinggi, sikapnya yang dingin. Semuanya._

_-Takao Kazunari_

_Aku akui kamu hebat. Tapi hebat yang ini beda artinya. Kamu selalu membuat aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Mau tidur saja harus terbayang-bayang wajah baka Takao. Bahkan sampai bermain basket pun, kenapa wajah-mu itu selalu buat aku jadi gila. Dengan kata lain, aku suka kamu baka Takao._

_-Midorima Shintarou_

_Dan biarlah kelima pemuda dengan rambut berlainan warna tadi menjadi saksi akan 'perasaan' mereka berdua._

Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya terlelap dan bangun bersamaan menyambut esok hari yang cerah.

**END**

INIAPA?! Bahaha... sudah buntu pikiran(?) saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Di sini ceritanya Midorima uke :") tapi saya baru sadar Takao 'nggak terlalu' menunjukan sikap seme di sini(?). Saya jadi bingung sendiri(?)

Dan mereka satu rumah(?) saya juga bingung kenapa mereka satu rumah(?) haha XD

Au deh(?)

Terakhir...

Hey kamu-kamu yang udah baca! Review donqzz ;)


End file.
